A New Adventure
by CyberGirl84
Summary: OC/10th Doctor. The image is the girl, Holly Peters. Lets just say she has a... talent... for getting outta situations... just like the doctor has a talent for getting outta trouble... (or into it) random story idea popped into my head - wanted to write it down - here we are - you're reading this!
1. A New Companion

"Please! Just stay **AWAY**! I **AM** human!" I yelled. 'I' being Holly Peters. My life had never been ordinary, so I was used to things being... weird... but being threatened by a giant rhino in a space suit was a little **TO** un-normal for me.

"Don't turn around, just back up, and walk past me. You'll be safe in my box..." I heard a mans voice, then heard a high-pitched buzzing.

"But hows a bo-" I started to ask how a box would help, but didn't get to finish.

"Just trust me... come here... let me tell you something..." the man said. I did, but I didn't know why I did. It was like... I wanted to trust him.

"Go over there, grab that marker under the control panels, and put an 'X' on the back of your hand. Right now, but don't let him see you." the man whispered in my ear, while still holding up the- what was it? It was glowing at the end and buzzing, that's all I knew. Anyway, I did as told and walked back over.

"See? Look at that Judoon! You marked her and just forgot! Now I have one thing to say, walk in to those woods about 3 miles that way" he said pointing somewhere, I don't know where, because he was still turned away and I still hadn't seen his face.

"And you'll find a non-human! Ok? Gotta go! Bye now!" He said, turning around.

"Hold on to that coral-looking supporter beam!" He told me.

"Why?!" I yelled over the noise, as a wind gathered INSIDE suddenly.

"Because were moving!" He yelled back.


	2. Jack

Regular point of view, not from her.

* * *

As soon as they were off the ground she ran, she didn't know where, but she did. And hid in about the... 5th or 6th room she found, and just sat there. Hoping no one would find her. Of course a sudden rustling noise caught her attention, and she just HAD to investigate, and scream. A man suddenly popped up out of a pile of books. He had a gun, black suspenders, and a white t-shirt.

"Hey, names' Jack, and who are you?" Jack asked flirtatiously.

"Stop it..." The doctor said from behind her. It was the first time she really got a good look at his face. He stared at her, and she stared at him.

"I'm gonna go to the control room, and... you have fun here..." Jack said, smirking at the Doctor as he walked out of the... maybe the library, maybe the pool.

"Beautiful..." The Doctor said, not realizing he said it out loud until he already had.

"Your an alien aren't you..." she came right out and asked.

_"Oh... here it comes... the running away from me... and I was starting to like her- NO stop it!"_ He mentally argued with himself.

"Yes."

"C-can I..." She hesitated.

"Oh- no sure! Examine away!" He said amused. She circled him gently touching the fabric of his clothes and brushing his hair with her fingertips. He was smiling and was actually having fun! He had never been "examined" by someone. But his smile dropped when she gently brushed her finger tips against his face, feeling his skin lightly. He could sense how curious she was... but there as something about her that was out of place... and he knew because when she put her hand on his chest and felt 2 hearts, she didn't pull away. She didn't even look frightened. She closed her eyes and put her head against his chest, almost like they were dancing.

_"Look at her... she so... human, yet so not human at the same time... she acts like she feels right here... with me... no stop it, you can't."_ He argued with himself in his mind. But it didn't seem to scare her when he put an arm around her back slowly, and the other arm behind her back, holding her head. He gently swayed on him feet, moving them in a sort of half-asleep dance.

"You seem tired." He told her as she kept 'dancing' with him.

"Well it is some time past midnight, and I'm listening to your heartbeats... it can put someone to sleep." she muttered into his jacket. "By the way, its Holly."

"And I'm the Doctor" He said slowly walking her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Holly yawned.

"To put you to bed." the Doctor told her.

"But- I... I wanna stay..." Holly said pulling away from him.

"O-ok, alright, you can... I promise... but you still need sleep..." He told her. She still hesitated as they walked down the hall.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up... just come out of your bedroom, walk down this hall, and follow the smell of pancakes." He said happily, making her laugh.

"Alright... but you better be..." Holly said sternly. "I don't want this to be a dream..."

* * *

**Rate and Review, and the picture is of the girl, Holly. I don't own Doctor who blah blah blah but I do own Holly! HA! well... I own her name... not "her"... I'm sad now... All I own is a NAME!**


	3. A Few Of Her Possessions

"Doctor!" Holly shouted. No response. She got dressed in jeans and a yelled tank top, putting her pocket watch in one pocket, and her small laser gun in the other. She thought of what the Doctor said the night before. She tried to follow his instructions exactly. She opened her door, walked down the hall, and smelled pancakes. She smiled in glee, automatically happy. but she didn't see the kitchen...

"Hello?"

"Hello!" The Doctor popped out from behind the door, making her almost scream, but instead she ran forward and hugged him.

"Oh, ok!" He said, surprised. But he yanked the laser out.

"Whats this?" He asked, looking serious.

"I... I don't know... I found it in my bedroom one day, and... after I found it... it seemed like every time I got hurt, I healed almost instantly... I thought it was some sort of good luck charm..." Holly said honestly.

"Well its not its a weapon, and its possessed. Its sucking the life out of you and replacing it with what Jack has!" the Doctor called, as he used the sonic on it from down in the control room. But again, when she heard the buzzing from it, she felt... at home...

"What is that..." She asked slowly as she got closer.

"I'd hold onto something..." was all he said, and she got a bad feeling. So she grabbed a coral-looking supporter and held on as tight as she could.

"Hold on!" He yelled as he opened the door of the tardis, and space wind swept in. He threw the laser into the space dust, and shut the door, immediately going to check on Holly.

"Ok Holly, this may hurt a little, I don't know yet, but I need you to keep calm! Alright?" He said sternly. Then he gently took my hand and put it in his.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He said, and then it hit me. A wave of energy, and of power, then of pain and hurting. Then my legs suddenly felt like they were on fire. The fire was spreading to my hips... my stomach... my arms...

"Help!" Holly screamed.

"Its making you non-immortal! It may feel painful but you need to keep calm!" He told me. She grabbed his hand tighter and tried not to move. Then the pain started to subside, and she gently started to drift to sleep.

"I guess we'll have pancakes the second time you wake up." He jokes, and that's the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Doctor..." Holly moaned sitting up.

"Holly! I thought something happened... I-" The doctor stopped talking and instead just walked over to my bed. "You just survived being immortal, and are now mortal again... welcome to the tardis..." He joked.

"Wait... what happened to Jack..." she asked.

"His vortex manipulator malfunctioned and sent him here, I dropped him off back where he belonged a while ago." He explained

"Oh, well... then can I have those pancakes you promised me?" Holly asked harmlessly, but was rejected.

"But its dinner time! And you've been asleep for 2 days! Why don't I take you, and we go anywhere in the world, and eat anything, your choice where and what! And when..." He said, suddenly questioning his judgement.

"Italy, spaghetti." she said, instantly more awake.

"Alright then!" He smiled happily and raced out of the room.

"Wait! I- whoa!" Holly said as she stood up and got light headed.

"Whoa!" The Doctor said as he came back in and stopped her from falling down.

"I can't see!" She started to panic.

"No no no! Its ok! Its ok! Its tunnel vision... your just light headed. It'll go away in a second..." He grabbed her arms and steadied her. And he was right, it did go away.

_"Blimey, why can't I stop looking at this girl! I'm acting so... HUMAN! I mean I know she beautiful... and her hair smells like apples... and her face shines, and her eyes sparkle like the moons of- NO stop it! Bad Doctor! Bad!"_ He mentally argued until she got her vision back.

"Why can't he stop holding my arms like that? Or just... not smile! I can't love him! He can't be loved! I bet its against some weird law he has... but then why can't I just stop falling in love with him?" Holly asked herself in her head. But when she looked over at him she got her answer. His face showed it all.

_"Because deep down... you think he may just love you to..."_


	4. Dinner Date With An Alien

"Ah! Here we are! Italy! 21st century I'd say!" the Doctor told her as he flung the doors out and walked out into the chilly night air. Holly followed him, but shivered a little from the wind.

"Its- whoa..." Holly froze and looked around. All around her were beautiful buildings, romantic couples, and gorgeous views.

"This is... is..." Holly couldn't put words to it.

"Brilliant?" the Doctor guessed.

"Y-yah!" her teeth chattered.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said quickly, taking off his long over coat and putting it over her bare shoulders.

"Its ok, I just didn't come dressed right. I'm only wearing jeans and a tank top..." Holly told him as they walked to a restaurant behind a building. It was blocked from the wind. As they walked, holly breathed in and smelled the jacket. It smelled lightly of lavender and vanilla. She snuggled her neck further into it, before she realized he was watching her.

"What?!" she demanded jokingly.

"You enjoying my jacket?" he mocked her.

"Its really soft!" she said, elbowing him in the ribs before they finally got to the little restaurant and she had to give it back.

* * *

"So... what do you usually talk about on dates with an alien?..." Holly asked looking away, giggling.

"What- I- I mean- this isn't- not that I wouldn't- um... oh whats the point..." the Doctor muttered the last part to himself, but Holly giggled anyway.

"I was kidding!" she laughed as food came out.

"Oh... um... sorry..." he laughed along, blushing a little at being overheard.

"So, do you ever go to other worlds that are... good for humans to live? Like another earth? Oh! Or have you been to that star... Glies 580?" Holly asked as she ate, but everything after "another earth" faded from his hearing, and he got depressed.

"_Doctor_... Doctor!" he heard a voice get louder as he drifted out of his memories and back to reality.

"Are you ok? You were... kind of..." Holly stopped and pulled a chair over to his side of the table, then slowly held his hand. "You looked like you were going to cry..."

"No... no I'm... I just recently lost a friend... she got sent to a parallel world... and..." he stopped, thinking she may make fun of him.

"You can tell me... really..." Holly said, moving closer and rubbing her hands in his.

"I can never see her again... and I never told her the truth..." he said, turning his head away as his eyes got red.

"Hey... you can tell me... or we can forget this... but either way... you can trust me..." she soothed him, rubbing his back like a mother to a child.

"I never got to tell her that I loved her." He said, his voice wavering, and a tear finally falling. It was the first time he had thought about Rose for a while, but now it was both hurting him, and making him think he seemed weak in front of Holly.

"Doctor... its ok... really, its fine, now come here before you just fall over." Holly said, pulling him into a hug and letting his head rest on her shoulder for a few minutes.

"Sorry..." the Doctor said, sitting up, looking kind of embarrassed.

"What! No, I was the one that reminded you of it, I'm sorry. Now I think you need some cheering up!" Holly smiled. She jumped up, pulling him along, and he was barely able to leave money on the table.

"See! Over there! That dance on the road, with the live music! can we join in? Please?" Holly pleaded.

"Well... I don't see why not..." the Doctor gave up, letting her drag him along the streets.

"Aaaannnndddd follow my feet..." he said as he started dancing slowly to the music.

"Your good!" she told him excitedly as she tried to follow, staggering a little.

"Here's a trick... listen to my heart beats." the Doctor smirked at her as she closed her eyes and gently put her head on his chest. Her feet followed his, foot step by foot step.

_"I don't want to fall in love! It'll just... break my hearts... yes, right now were friends... but if we ever became... more... and then more became less again... we may not even be friends... and that would break my hearts... would I risk it? No. Yes... Uh! Whats wrong with me?!" _ The Doctor yelled at himself in his head.

_"I can't love him... I CAN'T. But I do... I just do... and what if he loved me back? then I could be happy... but if he didn't... then I would loose everything... so... would I risk everything for him?"_ Holly asked herself, and finally, came up with her answer. She had gone in the box. She had trusted the stranger. She had run away with him. Her answer was **YES**.


	5. A Lake And A Discovery

Holly was the happiest person in the world. She listened to his hearts beat, shut her eyes, and felt like she was flying. But when the street music players walked away, she felt humiliated. They were just standing there, he was looking at her, and she had her eyes shut, head on his chest, trying to act natural. But really she had no idea what to say, do, or even think next. He picked up on this, and when she sat up and looked at him, he opened his mouth like he would talk first. But no words came out. Instead he just nodded and smiled, then led her back to the tardis.

"So where to now? The jungle? The ocean? Mars?-"

"The moon." Holly said excitedly.

"Alright then! Brilliant! Hold on!" the Doctor yelled as they took of towards the sky. When they landed she ran over to the doors, waiting for him.

"It has an air seal up to 20 feet out, you don't need a suit. Just don't go further than 20 feet!" he said, laughing a little at an old memory. Holly immediately flung the doors open and ran out. She fell 20 feet into a lake of freezing water, screaming the whole way down. The Doctor had his back turning when she stepped out, but as soon as she screamed, he ran out, and he fell in too. When he didn't see her, he panicked and dove under to find her, and upon seeing a flash of yellow, he swam down. He grabbed her and dragged her back up, praying she hadn't drowned. When he came up he dragged her to the shore and started shaking her.

"Holly! Please wake up! Please!" he begged. Then he turned to the tardis, which was on a jagged rock overlooking the lake. "What did you do?!" he screamed at it, then soniced it to find out what even happened.

"Space junk hit it, knocked it back, of course! The shields must have prevented us from feeling the hit! Holly, its ok, your going to be fine, just wake up!" he was begging now, pleading that she hadn't dies. He could still hear a heart beat, but it was getting fast, like she was panicking.

"Ok, never done this, but there's a first time for everything!" he said to himself as he started trying to do mouth-to-mouth. If you were watching it would have just looked like he was kissing her and beating on her lungs and heart. He wasn't very good at it, but it finally started to work. She started coughing and gasping for air and he sat back on the grass, rubbing both hands through his hair, trying to dry it out.

"W-what happened?" Holly whispered before coughing again.

"Ssshhhhh... don't talk, its fine, your alright, it was a malfunction... we sort of... landed over a lake... and you fell in... and when I ran out... I fell in..."

"My throat tastes weird..." she whimpered.

"That's because there was lake water in it... anyway, your fine now..." he tried to skip over the fact he had to practically kiss her.

"How am I fine if I almost drowned?!" she started panicking.

"Because I saved you! But you have to calm down or your heart rate might go up again! It was extremely high, and I don't want you to get a heart attack out here!" he tried to explain.

**_Calm child, he saved you and you will be fine._**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Holly screamed. Its lucky they weren't in a public place, or someone may have called the police by then.

"Whoa! Holly! Holly, calm down! What was what?" The Doctor asked calmly.

"That voice!"

"What voice..." he suddenly got worried.

_**Calm child. Your Panicking again.**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH there it is again! ITS LIKE ITS IN MY HEAD!" Holly yelled, throwing her hands to the sides of her head and shaking them.

"What." was his only response as he stared at her, not moving at all.

"Well, what is it?!" she demanded.

"What?! Just- how did- you can't- well obviously you can- but- just... WHAT?!" He got up and started pacing, completely forgetting that he was soaked from the lake water.

"Oh right!" he said, getting distracted. "Stay here!" he yelled as he went to the rock hill where the tardis was.

"Your not leaving me are you?!"Holly called to him.

"No! I'm getting the tardis! And I usually hate any kind of gun, but Jack gave me a grappling hook gun! Shoots grappling hooks! I knew it might come in handy!" he grinned as he shot it up towards the top of the rocks and got dragged up by the rope.

"Be right down!" he yelled, and ran inside. Next thing she knew, the box landed behind her, and he dragged her in.

"Ok here's the thing... you have a psychic link in your head to my tardis, and that only happens after hundreds of years, so either you are a perfect robot that believes its own lifes story, and was sent here to kill me, and you only will when activated, since those things last hundreds of years and could look like you... OR... your part timelord... sorry, time lady. Or WHOLE time lady... and if you are... your like me..."


	6. Somethings Not Right

**I do not own Doctor Who, even though I'd like to! Seriously. Who wouldn't like to own Doctor Who?**

* * *

"What is going on?!" Holly screamed.

"Holly, please, everything's fine! Ah, scratch that, everything's brilliant! Just calm down..." the Doctor told her, still grinning like an idiot.

"CALM DOWN?! First I nearly drowned on the way to the moon, which I didn't get to visit, then heard a voice, IN MY HEAD, then your telling me I'm some different species?! And you expected me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Oh, you don't need to visit the moon! You will visit so much more! Because you can travel with me! And now... now I'm not... alone..." the Doctor lowered his voice, seeming to look right through her as the said the last bit, and suddenly Holly _did_ calm down, as she quietly walked over, slipping a hand onto his shoulder.

"I'm traveling with you right now... your... your not alone... and your never getting rid of me... until I'm dead..." Holly looked straight in his eyes while talking, moving her hand from his shoulder to gently touch his face. Her other hand was on his jacket pocket, right over one of his hearts. She spoke, but thought she hadn't said the last part out loud, until she saw him stiffen.

"Holly... can I... maybe... ask you something?" he stuttered.

_"Why are you all nervous now? You the one who just kissed me when I was half dead! Mouth-to-mouth... but y'know, potato_ _pot_a_to"_ Holly thought.

"Sure... I mean, yeah, why not?" _"And why am I shaky now?! Probably just his nervousness making me nervous..."_

"Ok... Holly, can we... actually..." he stopped and flew the tardis down into a field that was beside the lake. "Now, can we walk outside?"

"Can I wear your jacket?" she asked, trying not to giggle. She loved the way it smelled, the way it felt, and she was also just getting cold from falling in a lake.

"Sure, yeah... ok um..." he led her outside into the grassy field, lit up with sunshine. "Holly, can I just say one thing before I let this happen?"

"Let what happen, whats going on, Doctor?!" Holly started panicking again.

"Holly, you need to be your real self again, so that we can stop whatever it is thats chasing you, and... to do that... you have to become timelord... but I'm guessing you made yourself human so that you could save your own life... not because of a threat to the time lord species... because if it was a threat they would have come after me... so you have to regenerate... and I can't be anywhere near you when you..." he gestured with his hand in a big explosion motion, throwing his arms out in either direction.

"No, please, do I have to?! Is it something I have to do?!" she pleaded, to scared to move. "Do I have to do it... alone?"

"I'm sorry... I so so incredibly sorry... but yes... but I'll come back, I won't just leave you, just, you just have to do THIS alone, because I can't risk absorbing any of your energy." he explained.

"But is it necessary to... like... the human race, that I do this?!" she pleaded again, scared that she may die or something.

"I'm sorry... but even if this WASN'T a fixed point, your already doing it..." the Doctor said, motioning to her hands. She nearly screamed when she saw her pocket watch in her hands.

"But I didn't even touch it-"

"I'll be right back, I PROMISE." the Doctor said, before backing into the tardis and shutting the door. But she stuck her foot in before he could shut it all the way.

"Ok... I need to things... a proper goodbye and a way to keep you still so you don't do THAT!" he said, pointing at her foot, smiling.

"Just you wait... all those adventures... and nothing to stop us..." he told her, slowly moving her foot from the door. _"Except the fact that I can't tell you I love you... but I can do this..."_

"Doctor... what about a proper goodbye?" she almost sobbed.

"Well... um... g-good luck on the regeneration... so um... j-just for luck" he swung the door open, surprising her, and kissed her. Not hard, not long, just short... soft... She stood there, to stunned to move, and he handed her a piece of paper, then he shut the door and she heard the sound of the tardis taking off. She looked down at the piece of paper and saw that it only said this:

Open the watch, not to fast though

Make sure that if you get dizzy you lay down

you can even lay in the dirt, but LAY DOWN

also, one more thing... look behind you.

She turned around and looked and on the other side of the lake, far of, in the field, she saw a blue box, and a man standing on top of it, waving his hands around. So she did as she was told. She click the button on top of it and suddenly her vision was clouded with a golden glow, filled with images of a great battle between the daleks the the timelords, the escape, and the human transfer, so the people would help her and think she got hit with space junk. In reality, she had crashed her escape pod and was to badly ingured to regenerate, because there wasn't enough energy left in her. But if humans found her and came to help her, they would experiment on her. She transformed, and the humans rescued a human. She was found with her pocket watch on her at the time. The whole story blurred in her head and suddenly her skin started to glow, but she was getting dizzy, and her head started pounding.

"Something... wrong... help..." she laid down in the grass before blacking out and regenerating, but it looked more like a seizure, mixed with skin that shoots light. The whole time, the Doctor had watched with binoculars, and started to panic, but when she stopped glowing, he rushed over in the tardis and dragged her in.

"Holly? Is that... you?"

* * *

**Ok this story is over, because guess what? Its a series! Maybe... maybe its a 2 story series, maybe its a 50 story series, I don't know yet, but I making another story, and the picture is what she looks like regenerated! Look for my next story, Return Of The Pheonix! No Spoilers on Holly's name, but "Holly" was a made up name, her real name starts with a "J", just like how "John Smith" was made up and his real name was "The Doctor" (not his REAL NAME but you know what I mean) Rate and Review! **


End file.
